A solenoid is an electromechanical device that converts electrical energy into mechanical work, and is often used as an actuator to move, for example, valves between two positions. A solenoid is typically configured as either a push-type or a pull-type device, but not both. Moreover, depending upon the application (e.g., either normally-open or normally-closed), the solenoid may need to be redesigned. As may be appreciated, push-type solenoids are not directly replaceable with pull-type solenoids, and vice-versa.
Various other drawbacks are also associated with presently known solenoids. For example, the stroke of a solenoid actuator may vary depending on system requirements. A mechanical latch in a solenoid results in a relatively heavy and bulky design. Solenoid design may vary based on the applied/operating voltage (i.e., DC or AC).
The above drawbacks lead to increased design (and re-design) and manufacturing costs, and lower reliability. Hence, there is a need for one standard solenoid that can be used either as a push-type or a pull-type actuator. The present invention addresses at least this need.